poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Ghostbusters World/Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, and Brock join the group
This is when they'd arrived in the Ghostbusters World and meets Ash Ketchum and his Friends in Weekenders Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. The Song "Ghostbusters" has played In New York, Ghost are everywhere and then our Heroes has arrived and then Slimer just slime at Gandalf Gandalf: '''Hey! Accursed pifering phantasm. '''Batman: Ghosts? Wyldstyle: '''G-G-ghosts! '''Dora-Rinho: Ghosts? (Scream) I'm scared of Ghosts! Gandalf: '''Surely, you're not scared of a few... Specters? '''Batman: I ain't afraid of no ghosts. Gandalf: Hmm. The dead don't rise from their graves without good reason. We should find out what it is. Batman: '''Agreed. They look like they're coming from over there. Come on. '''Bart Simpson: '''Look out! Ice Cream Truck! '''Emmet: Where? Lisa Simpson: '''There! '''Sunset Shimmer: Move out of the way! Tino: Take cover! They jumped out of the way as the ice cream truck falls on the ground Homer: '''No! I really want Popsicles! '''Marge: C'mon, Homie! We need to find the Foundation Element! Dora Kid: '''Look at all the Ghosts. They are taking over New York! My Home! '''Littlefoot: We've got to do something! Tino: Right, Littlefoot. We need to find the source of the Ghosts. Sunset Shimmer: Right. Let's go! And off they went. Bad Cop: Wow! This Place is very nice, Carver. Carver: '''Are you sure, Bad Cop? The City is taking over by the Ghosts? '''Tish: Yes, Carver. Things looking weird and don't look good. Lor: Who you gonna call? Emmet: '''Ghostbusters? '''Owen Grady: I don't know, who are the Ghostbusters. Wang Dora: '''I don't know them, either. '''El-Matadora: '''The rest of us don't know who they are? '''Kotori: Neither does us. Erica: 'This Dimension is full of Ghosts. '''Ena: '''I know, Erica. '''Godou: '''So, what should we do now? '''Liliana: '''We have to stop all the Ghosts. '''Reine: '''And how can we stop all the Ghost's? '''Tohka: '''We have to figured out, Reine. '''Yoshino: '''He's right. We have too. '''Origami: '''And we have to think of something for these Ghost. '''Mana: '''And how can we do that? '''Yoshinon: '''Don't know. But we'll find out soon. '''Ace Goody: '''And even though, Dora-Rinho isn't moving. '''Dora Kid: '''Dora-Rinho. Why you look so scared? '''Dora-Rinho: '(Scared) Because... I can't handle the Pressure! Go on without me! 'Dora Med: '''Dora-Rinho. We cannot leave you behind. '''El-Matadora: '''He's right. We're your friends. '''Dora-Rinho: '(in Runt's voice)I'll jeopardize the Mission! Endanger us all! Throw me overboard while you still have a chance! Just leave me some ammo, Little Water, some Yummy Buns if you have 'em. (Weeping) '''Wang Dora: Chill out, Dora-Rinho! Dora-Nichov: 'He's right. You have to calm down. '''Pippo: '(in Chicken Little's voice) Where's your bag? Where's your bag? '''Sophia: '''Breathe '''Big G: '''Breathe. '''Sneech: '''Breathe. Dora-Rinho is using the bag to breathe and he breathe too fast and now the bag is on his mouth and he cough it out '''Riruru: '''Slowly. '''Ace Goody: '''Slowly. '''Noby: '''Slowly. He breath slowly '''Lulli: '''Good. Now do the thing that you need to relax. Then they are going to find the source of the Ghost '''Wyldstyle: '''Wooah! This is weird... It doesn't look good. It's there anyone you can call around here? Like a ghost catcher or something that could help out? '''Sue: '''I hope we don't run into something. '''Bad Cop: '''Like that Airship? '''Tino: Say what? They see an airship. Noby: You have to say it. Didn't you? Bad Cop: '''Yeah. '''Emmet: '''I think I should use crane on that Airship. '''Owen Grady: '''And you need this Shift Keystone. '''Emmet: '''Okay, Owen. I got it. And then he turns it on. And the Airship is leaving '''Tino: Okay! It's gone now! Jake: Yo ho. Way to go, Emmet! Izzy: '''You rock! '''Cubby: '''Way a go! '''Skully: '''Way a go, matey! '''Marina: '''What a good man he is. '''Stormy: '''I know, right? Now let's go. They are going, but they got blocked in their way. '''Alice: '''Great! What should we do now? '''Dan Kuso: '''I think we should Build a Giant Speaker. '''Runo Misaki: '''Okay. Let's build one. '''Marucho: '''Let's find some Part's around here. '''Julie: '''And don't fall down to the Manhole. '''Shun: '''And those slimy Goo. And they finding some part for the Speaker and they found some Part's. '''Owen Grady: '''We should the Chroma keystone to power it up. '''Emmet: '''Let's make some Platform! They are making a Platform for the Chroma Keystone and finish it '''Bad Cop: '''Let's do this. They use the Colour and aim it to the Speaker and it play Ghostbusters song. And then blow everything and the Echo-1 Vehicles is heading that way. '''Tommy: '''What is that? '''Lola: I don't know. Gus: '''I think this Vehicles is awesome for the G-Man. '''Robotboy: '''We should follow that Vehicles. '''Robotgirl: '''Okay. They went off to follow the Echo-1 Vehicles '''General Zod: Now that's what I call a Phantom Zone! Egon Spengler: Ray, this looks extraordinarily bad... Ash Ketchum: How bad? General Zod: (snatches the machine) The Foundation Element. Good. Your co-operation is noted. Zod puts the Ghostbusters in his ship Ray Stantz: Whoa! General Zod: Without the Ghostbusters, the pitiful residents of this planet won't stand a chance. New Krypton will rise from their ashes. Batman: Krypton? This is the one time I be happy to see Superman. Emmet: Wait. Didn't Krypton blow up? Owen Grady: '''Well, it did. '''Batman: Not so fast, Zod! General Zod: Batman. Tino: You will not get away with this! Cera: Yeah. Like said! General Zod: Oh really? Tohka, I've heard that Kurumi is going to put your future husband, Shido, under a love spell so she can have Shido all to herself forever! Tohka: I won't allow that, Zod! General Zod: It will happen. And the Dazzlings want you to join them, Tino. Tino: What!? Dora Kid: Not the sirens again. General Zod: Yes. It's them, and they're waiting for you in another world. And then they will make you theirs forever! Sunset Shimmer: No! I won't let that happen!! Ash Ketchum: You can't take the Ghostbusters, you guy! (to Pikachu) Pikachu, use Thunder bolt! Pikachu: '''PIKACHU!!! Pikachu shocks General Zod and he didn't get the effort '''General Zod: (laughs) That tickles. Ash Ketchum: What? You didn't get hit? General Zod: Yes, Ash. I'll take your yellow mouse friend with me. Zod puts Pikachu in his ship Ash Ketchum: '''Give me back my Pikachu!!! '''General Zod: No, Ash. I think Team Rocket will find some uses for this "Pikachu". As a slave of New Krypton. Ash Ketchum: '''They're Here?! '''General Zod: '''That's right. '''Meowth: You got that right, Zod. Misty: 'Not them again. '''Brock: '(Sigh) It's them. '''General Zod: Do your introduction, Team Rocket. Team Rocket: '''Okay! '''Ash Ketchum: Here we go again. Misty: '''I really hate them. '''Brock: You said it, Misty. Does someone have any Earplugs? Jessie: Prepare for trouble! James: Make it double! Jessie: To protect the world with devastation! James: To unite all people within our nation! Jessie: To denounce the evil of truth and love! James: To extend our reach to the stars above! Jessie: Jessie! James: James! Jessie: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light! James: Surrender now or prepare to fight! Meowth: Meowth. That's right! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! General Zod: '''We better go now. See ya! They went on top of the Ghostbuster Headquarter '''Ash Ketchum: '''We have to go up there! '''Both: '''Okay! They went to the Firehouse and the Other's are watching them. '''Batman: '''Not so fast, Zod. We have to get that Foundation Element before they can escape! '''Laval: '''We have to help them. '''Cragger: '''He's right, let's do it. '''Gandalf: '''Indeed... Although I suspect we may encounter some otherworldly Resistance! They went to the Firehouse and they saw Ash and his Friends climbing the Stair to the Rooftop and then the Stair is broken '''Worriz: That Man took a Yellow Mouse? Eris: '''I guess so. '''Bladvic: Let's go then. Razar: '''But the Stairs are broken. '''Rogon: '''So how can we get up there? '''Gorzan: '''We'll figure something out, Dude. And they saw some Ghost's coming from the Basement '''Gandalf: '''We should try the Basement. That is the potential source of the Ghost's. '''Sue: '''What about Ash and his Friends? '''Littlefoot: '''We'll get to them, after we stop all the Ghosts. '''Cera: Yeah but they all look Scary. Ducky: Yep, yep, yep. Petrie: Me hope they no scare me. Dora-Rinho: '''And I have two Paper Bag. (He breathes both of them) '''Tino: Okay, we'll do this the hard way. Noby: What do you mean "the hard way?" Tino: You'll see. They all went down to the Basement Dora-Rinho: '''(in Runt's voice) (Singing) Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a woman's man, no time to talk. Huh, Huh, Huh, Huh, Staying alive, staying alive. '''Tish: Shh. We don't want the ghosts to hear us, Dora-Rinho. Dora-Rinho: Oh, right. Sorry. (He saw all the Ghost coming from the Ghost Container) (in Runt's Voice) Ahhh! Emmet: What is it, Dora-Rinho? Dora-Rinho: '''Look. They saw all the the Ghost coming out from the Container '''Emmet: '''Oh. And then the Boombox is playing "Cleanin' Up the Town" has played '''Rex Owen: '''Who played the Boombox. '''Zoey: '''It was autoplay. '''Max: '''We have to stop the Machine. '''Dora Kid: '''I think I need to make a Phone call. (He pick up the Phone) Hello. Is this the Airline? When your next flight to anywhere? I don't care where, as far away from New York as possible... Italy? Not on your life. (He hang up the Phone) Okay, let's save New York... And save the Ghostbusters too. '''Doraemon: '''Dora-Rinho. I think you should Build a Vehicles and a Gadget from those Instructions. '''Dora-Rinho: '''I can't! Those are Ghost Vehicles and Gadget. '''Dora Med: '''Dora-Rinho. I know that you are scared of Ghost. But you have to be Brave to build. '''Dora-Rinho: I know. But I'm too scared of Ghost! Dora Med: '''Look, you maybe Scared of Ghost... But you have to fight your Fear. You need to stronger like us, Dora-Rinho. You have to fight your fear and be Brave. '''Sunset Shimmer: He's right, Dora-Rinho. Be Brave like Batman. Dora Kid: '''Yeah, She's right. But if you are such a Crybaby, that means you will wear this... (He show him a Loser Shirt) "LOSER" Shirt, for Two Weeks. '''Dora-Rinho: Ok. I'll do it. But if I'm not a Crybaby or we get the Foundation Elements. You will played the Tuba that you hate. Dora Kid: Ok. Let's build. He is building some Part's for the Echo-1 and the Ghost Trap and he finish it Dora-Rinho: '''All done. '''Tino: '''Now we have to build the Platforms for the Chroma Keystone to the Ghost Machine. '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Let's find those Parts. They are finding all the Part for the Chroma Keystone and they are Building it '''Homer: '''Is that a Toaster? '''El-Matadora: '''And who's that Ghost? A Library Ghost just Scared El-Matadora '''El-Matadora: AAAAAAAH!!!!! Uh? Where's the toaster. Lisa: '''Dad! The Toaster is on your hand! '''Tino: And it's burning your hand, too! Homer: AAHH!!! He is fighting and then he remove it from his hand Homer: '''Phew. '''Bart: '''Dad! The Toaster is on your hand again! '''Homer: Huh? (looks at his hand) AAHH!!! He destroyed the Toaster Homer: '''Phew. I Destroyed it. '''Marge: Poor Homie. Let me look at your hand. Homer: '''It's Okay. My hand is fine. '''Bart: Now that you broke the toaster, Dad. I can build a platform. Homer: '''Sure. Bad Cop's face flips '''Good Cop: Build away, Bart. Bart: Ok, Bad Cop. He is building some Part's for the Chroma Keystone and he finish it Bart: '''All done. '''Tino: '''Now, let's aim it to the Machine. '''Petrie: Ok, Tino. They aim it to the Machine and now is closing Lisa: Well done! I knew you can do it, Bart. Bart: Thanks, Lisa. Milhouse will be so happy for you and me. They went upstairs Tish: '''So can we get up to the Rooftop. '''Owen Grady: '''We should use the Locate Keystone. '''Emmet: '''I'll do it. He use the Locate Keystone and then a Double Decker Couch has comes out '''Emmet: Introducing the Double-Decker Couch. Homer: Wow! That's awesome, Emmet. Owen Grady: That's good, Emmet. Let's use this to Climb. Dora Kid: '''Okay. Let's use that. But if we fail to get the Foundation Element. I will go live in Pittsburgh. '''Tino: Why Pittsburgh, Dora Kid? Dora Kid: '''If anyone who has a bright idea. Then so be it. They use the Double Decker Couch to jump up the Stairs and they went to the Rooftop and they saw Ash and his Friends fighting Zod '''Sunset Shimmer: Hey, Zod!!!! General Zod: Category:Sonic879 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts